Nami
Nami is the twin of Nemi, both appearing in Episode 78. While shopping in a mall, the two somehow got split up and both ask Amu if they had seen someone that looked just like them. They find each other again and talk to Amu, which takes her mind off of hurting Tadase. When Amu asks them why they were at the mall, Nemi tells her that Nami came to buy a present for an upperclassmen she had a crush on and she came to help. Appearance Nami is shown with brown eyes and a side ponytail on her left held up by a blue hairbow. She has bangs that sweep over the right side of her face, completely opposite from her counterpart. Her outfit is composed of a blueish shirt hidden under a white jacket with pink cuffs. Her jacket has a blue "T" on the left side. She also wears a blue skirt with two white frills. Nami has blue socks that match her outfit and reach just below her knees with white boots lower than the socks pulled over them. Character Transformation 'Twin Dream' Though her heart's egg hadn't been born yet, Nami was able to Character Transform thanks to Lulu's ruby necklace. Under control of the necklace, she and Nemi transform into Twin Dream. This happens when Lulu notices them looking sad, which was because they had just found out the other had a crush on the same person, making them wonder what they should do. 'Appearance' As a part of Twin Dream, Nami's eyes have turned to a shade of what seems to be red and wears black, purple, and white type of outfit different from Nemi's complete with a cape. Her bangs still sweep over the right side of her face and she now has a question mark in the middle of her face right beside her bangs. Her ponytail is now curved and pointy, pointed upwards, but is still on the left side of her face. The ruby necklace has turned into an earring fastened on her left ear. 'Abilities' Nami is shown to have to have ice type abilities. She can shoot a line of ice toward Nemi, and can block Nemi's line of fire, saying she knows what her sister is about to do and vice versa with Nemi. Nana says that twins seem to have double the power than a regular person. Rima comments saying the twins seemed pretty powerful. When they were bound up with Tightrope Dancer being held by Dear Baby's little duckies, they managed to break free from it and teamed up to shoot of a line of fire and ice overlapping while swirling around at Amu. Relationships Family *'Nemi': Nami's twin sister. Other *'Amu Hinamori': Though they really didn't know Amu that well, they are shown to get along with her as they do stop shopping to sit and talk with her. Amu tells them when they've become Twin Dream that they usually got along so well because they believed in each other. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters transformed with Confusion Character